Exam Room 1
by silvergryphon06
Summary: A LSF/Disiciple fanfic: Mical is oblivious to everything, as always, but what happens when he must give a physical to Danica? WARNING: Lemony Oneshot!


**_A/N: Hello, this is my first attempt at a Star Wars fic. I own nothing, but I thoroughly enjoyed the game. I hope that you as the reader enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review! Cheers!_**

The _Ebon Hawk _drifted silently through space, even then hum of the engine deadened by the absolute emptiness of its surroundings. If Mical would get his head out of the clouds long enough to actually see what was in front of him, he might have noticed it. As it were, he was deep in thought. Danica's trial had been swift, brutally so. They had allowed her no explanations, no testimony. Of course they would have read her thoughts, but that alone should have given them pause. Why were they so focused on casting her out? What was it about her that was a threat?

Was she dangerous? Certainly, all Jedi, all force users for that matter, are dangerous. Then what was it that was dangerous to them? She would never have attacked them, even if she could have. Danica Renaath was a true Jedi, the kind that had not been seen for centuries. Not only were her force powers exceptionally keen, she was unmatched in lightsaber combat. Yet it was her spirit that revealed what she really was. She was light, a beacon of goodness and mercy. Eyes the softest violet, long blond tresses that were so immaculately braided every day, skin of alabaster; to him, she was perfection.

He understood that he probably was idolizing her, but he could find no fault. As his thoughts dwelled on her, he felt his blood start to rush south. Blushing furiously at his male drives, he quickly tried to change his line of thinking, but it was useless. She was everything he desired in a woman and more. As the doctor on the ship, he had given everyone a physical, to make sure all of the crew was in top form. He had saved Danica for last, both out of a desire for no interruptions and out of shyness. He had felt his manhood twitch every time he thought of seeing just a small portion of that honed female body.

He had examined all the women on board, with the exception of Kreia, who had deemed such practices beneath a force user of her status. Not one of them had aroused him in such a way as the mere thought of Danica could do. He raced through his examination of Bao-Dur, deeming him fit and gave him a clean bill of health. Bao-Dur was no fool, despite his unassuming demeanor. He gave the nervous Jedi a crooked smile.

"You know, Mical, if you calmed down a little, you may not give yourself away to the General."

Mical was taken aback.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

Bao-Dur laughed quietly.

"Honestly, my friend, think about it. I think the General is the only person who doesn't know how much you love her."

The Disciple felt his face flush, and then regained his composure enough to laugh at himself.

"Am I that obvious, Bao-Dur?"

"Indeed, but do not worry about it. No one will say anything, especially not me."

With a friendly wave, the big alien left Mical to wait for their commander. He felt her before he saw her. Her presence, while to him intoxicating, was calm and serene, warm and light. He allowed himself a moment to just bask in her aura before she appeared in the doorway. She smiled and he returned it with a small nod.

"Come in, Danica. Please, close the door behind you and make yourself comfortable."

She complied, saying little. She was a woman of few words, although she could inspire a legion of troops with but a sentence. After all, she had led an entire army at Malachor V. Mical felt his eyes drawn down to the sway of her hips as she walked to the examination table. Thankfully, the robes he had on hid the evidence of his arousal. Swallowing hard and putting a tight clamp on his libido, he forced his eyes back up to her face as she turned to sit on the edge. Clipboard in hand, he made himself be professional as he began the torturing process of examining the Jedi goddess.

"If you'll disrobe, we can begin. It won't take long."

He missed the small smile she gave as she undressed. Danica had no intention whatsoever of this being a short exam. In fact, she had made sure all the crew members would be exceptionally busy during the course of the appointment. You see, the one thing the astute scholar had failed to note was that Danica had a hunger. Since the day they had sat and meditated together, she had felt a longing deep within her womanly core for him. She had never denied he was handsome, even at the Academy. Back then, she had been too wrapped up in her studies to pay much attention to the male sex. She had an appreciation for the male form in all its marvelous forms, as any woman would, but it had never grown beyond that.

Now, a woman in her prime, her attentions had turned from saving the galaxy to a more carnal matter. She loved him, there was no doubt. His chiseled features and striking blue eyes had captivated her. He was incredibly cute when he was lost in thought and down right sexy in the midst of battle. She had found herself distracted on a number of occasions by the rippling muscles she could see even under the loose Jedi robes. One incident that came to mind was when she had walked into med bay to ask him for extra med pacs. Instead of seeing his smiling face, what greeted her was the most well shaped ass she had ever seen. He was bent over, digging through something or other, giving her a marvelous view of one of her favorite parts of him, if there could even be a favorite.

Her smile grew at the memory as she removed the last garment, bare except for her chest cloth and underwear, which was skimpy to say the least.

"You can turn back around now, Mical, I'm ready."

He had turned his back to her as she undressed, the gentleman he was. Oh, but how she intended to change that. While she loved that he had delightful manners, she wanted to see him unleashed, to loose all the control he possessed. A daunting challenge, considering the Jedi was trained specifically to avoid that. Mical turned and found his mouth dry. Trying to appear that he was professionally looking her over, his eyes ravished her. Toned and sleek, her body was at its physical peak. Her breasts were full and round, and immediately drew his attention. Oh, Force help him, but he wanted to see them in their bare glory. He had imagined so many times what color her nipples were, how soft the twin globes would be. His eyes went lower, past her flat stomach, lingered a moment on the juncture between her thighs, then down to her long, shapely legs. Painfully hard , he was aroused beyond anything he had ever known. He took a deep breath, but all he could smell was her. She cocked her head at him questioningly.

"Mical?"

"Hm? Oh, right, of course."

She nodded and went to sit, torturing him with her thong clad ass. Tightening his control on his now raging body, he went towards her as she sat prettily, legs crossed in a modest fashion. With careful hands, he touched his fingers to her cheek first, looking with the Force for signs of brain or nerve damage. Finding nothing, he moved his hands down to her sternum, very aware of what was just beneath his fingertips. Danica knew it too. Feeling bold, she leaned back just a touch as his attention focused on his connection. His fingers slid down just enough that he was touching just the top of her breast, the contact warm and she bit her lip in both amusement and frustration. He was too far into his examination of her to notice where his hands and "accidently" moved to.

The process continued with the same results until he reached her abdomen. Finishing his inspection of her internal organs, he looked back into her face, blushing furiously.

"I-I have to check your…your-"

"My reproductive organs?"

He nodded, pleased he didn't have to say it.

"Yes, exactly."

She looked away for a moment before returning her gaze to him. Looking him dead in the eyes, with a perfectly calm face, but a husky voice she asked,

"Do I need to remove my underwear?"

Mical's mind buzzed at the question and he struggled with his reply. Annoyed with himself, he was a grown man, not some oversexed teenager; he tried to calm his body down.

"That will make the examination easier, yes."

"Does that include my chest piece as well, since my breasts are also part of my-reproductive organs?"

He felt his cock jump and he nodded, unable to speak.

With a smile that made his manhood twitch in response, she rose as he moved back to give her room. He went to turn his back to her again, but she stopped him.

"You're a doctor, Mical. There's no reason why you should have to do that."

He swallowed again, wishing fervently for some very strong alcohol at the moment.

She turned from him, showing her back. With the utmost care, she reached behind her and untied the cloth piece. It clung to her curved upper torso just enough to hide her from being fully viewed by him when she turned back around. Then, slowly, deliberately, she slid her hands down her sides to her full hips, and touched the strings that was all that stood between her being almost completely nude before him. With nimble fingers, she untied both sides and, with a deep breath that locked his eyes on her breasts, she let the material fall to pool at her feet.

As if it was the most casual thing in the galaxy, she hopped back up onto the table, making her breasts bounce in the most enticing fashion that Mical had to fight the urge to just ravish her on the spot. She kept her legs together in as lady like fashion as could be managed and he approached her again. When he was right in front of her, their noses almost touching, she moved. He never saw it coming; in fact, it didn't even register that she had until he felt her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him forcefully against her. He hissed out a breath as his fully erect manhood came into full contact with the heat of her femininity. Oh gods, but she felt incredible. Her wetness dampened the front of his trousers as she wiggled against him just the tiniest bit, sending rockets of fire through his blood.

Unable to keep his balance, he braced himself with his hands to either side of her.

"Danica, what are you-"

"What do you think, Mical?"

She grinded herself up and down his length one time and his legs almost buckled from the pleasure of it. She touched her lips to his ear and slowly let her tongue glide over the soft shell, before whispering,

"I want you, Mical…now."

That did it. With a sound that was half growl, half groan, he pulled her to him fully, his lips crashing onto hers. She mewed softly as his tongue fought with hers for dominance, the taste of her thrilling and sweet. He felt her hands slide up his chest, push his robes off his shoulders, and then tug demandingly on his tunic. Unwilling to have her move from his grasp, he distracted her by moving his mouth to blaze a wet, hot trail down her throat to her collar bone, then back up the other side. Impatient, she carelessly used her Force powers to simply shred his shirt. Eagerly, she ran her palms over the smooth, muscled flesh.

She caressed his upper arms, his ripped abs, and every inch of skin she could reach as his guttural groans encouraged her. She let her head fall back as he nipped at the soft spot beneath her ear, and then rained kisses on her shoulder, moving towards her chest. With a trembling hand, he pulled the thin material away to reveal the twin peaks that he had only seen in his most erotic fantasies. He paused to just worship them with his eyes, noting that her nipples were a pretty candy pink. She reached between them to stroke his arousal and he bucked against her hand as she caressed him daringly. Mical moaned as her ministrations became quicker, harder.

With a growl, he leaned down and captured one petite, coral bud in his hot mouth and she gasped. He suckled her rhythmically and she used their force connection to show him what it was doing to her. His desire for her almost seemed to double as he experienced her own lust. He felt how the pull of his lips and the gentle nips of his teeth on her breast made her wet, how it made her clit throb with an increasing passion and his balls tightened in response to her hunger . In turn, she quickly picked up on what tempo he liked best as she pumped his pulsing member.

He moved to the other nipple, his thumb and forefinger playing lightly with the one he had just left. He watched the flush climb up her chest, her neck, to her face. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stopped lapping at her breasts to kiss her again, long and passionate. She mewed again into his mouth and he began to move against her wetness. If it was this good with clothing between them, how good was it going to be when he entered her? The thought sent a painfully pleasurable spasm through his groin and he never knew which of them it was the removes his trousers.

Suddenly she was kneeling in front of him, hands stroking his hard cock. He leaned back against the table, not trusting his legs to keep him upright. With a purely female grin, she slowly caressed the length of him with her tongue. He watched her and almost came then just at how sexy it was to see her touch him, taste him in such a way. His sweet, kind, good master was on her knees about to give him the blowjob of his life and, by the Force, the sight was enough to make him orgasm right there. He managed to hold himself in check as she ran her small, pink tongue around the head before drawing him into her mouth.

He gasped at the sensation, and twined his fingers in her blond tresses. She began to suck on his cock and he couldn't help but thrust his hips as she picked up mouth felt incredibly warm, wet, and, oh so good. He could smell her arousal, he knew how she was dripping wet and it was killing him.

"Danica," he panted, "please, I'll cum if you keep that up."

She stopped and looked up at him, clearly not about to protest that fact, but he shook his head even as his body trembled with the need for release.

"I want to be inside you this time. After that, my darling, you can suck me as much as you want."

She was surprised, but pleased at his language. He felt her body respond to his words and he made a mental note of that for later. Danica stood and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist again. He turned and sat her on the table. She wiggled against him again and he felt pre-cum drip from the tip of his cock as pleasure spasms took over for a moment. He couldn't get enough oxygen and he shuddered against her. Her wet opening against his hardness was exquisite and he wanted so much to just thrust inside of her, gentlemanly ways be damned.

Instead, he looked into those clear eyes and asked a silent question. She nodded and gave him a small smile. He thrust inside her hard and they both cried out at the feeling. He was so big, he filled her completely and she relished the feeling. They were perfectly still for a moment, just basking in the sensations that were coursing through both of them. Through their bond, they could feel each other's desire and it only intensified their hunger.

"Mical, move."

He obeyed, he could do nothing else. He pulled back until he was almost completely out of her, then he thrust again, hard and fast. They both groaned as he did it again and again. Her wet heat was all around him, engulfing him and it was all Mical could do to hold himself back. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Frustration growing at his slow pace, Danica raked her nails down his muscular back till she reached his ass, then back up again. He looked into her eyes and growled low, sending a shiver down her back; she knew any control he had had was gone. His grip on her hips moved down to her ass and he lifted her, still thrusting. With force, he pushed her up against the wall and started to pound into her.

She couldn't stop the outpouring of mews and moans that escaped her lips as he kissed her. Mical could feel the orgasm inside her building as her muscles pulsed around him, making him groan at each intense, sweet clenching. Suddenly those small mews turned to frantic screams as he felt her explode around him. Wave after wave of her pleasure crashed into him, triggering his own orgasm. After a few more erratic thrusts, their hips stilled. Panting, covered in sweat, he leaned against her, his length still inside her. Danica's small aftershocks began to make him hard again and he groaned loudly.

"It may be best if you stop that now, dear one. If not, I may not survive round two."

She laughed tiredly and thrust against him once, loving the deep sounds he made when she did.

"So tell me, doctor, am I in peak physical shape?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled, knowledge of love between them.

"Indeed, Master Jedi. If you were in any better shape, I doubt I could keep up."

"I could say the same of you."

His teasing smile became tender and he caressed her cheek with a finger.

"I love you, Danica."

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.


End file.
